


Love and Dimensional War: Love that Transcends Dimensions

by RisaChroma



Category: Closers (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaChroma/pseuds/RisaChroma
Summary: Commander Song wants nothing more than to laze around on her day off. However, when she spots Inspector Chae dressed suspiciously during her morning hit at Susan's Fox Cart, her detective instincts (or is it more?) kick in. Follow Commander Song as she plays a page in Inspector Chae's private life!





	Love and Dimensional War: Love that Transcends Dimensions

The sound of bullet fire. One round. Two rounds. Bam! Euni slammed her hand at her alarm clock and stretched wearily. The room was cool and dark. The blanket was warm and soft. She wrapped her arms around her body pillow and slept, snoring peacefully.

A handsome man stared back at Minwoo. Hair brushed and gelled to perfection, face shaved so clean that a water droplet rolled off easily, and a stern face that screamed of a rough past. He fixed the collar of his white shirt and looked away before the man could force a smile. A light spray of cologne and a black suit jacket. And dark shades. Minwoo was complete.

The divine smell of taiyaki. The crunchy yet soft texture. Euni's mouth filled with drool and her body sat up by itself. Mechanically, it enacted her daily morning routine and she soon found herself thrown into the bright daylight. The sun was blinding. The wind was blowing. Euni couldn't figure out why she was awake so early on her precious day off. Then her stomach grumbled. 

        Susan's Fox Cart was bustling with business as always. And as usual, Euni cut the long line and greeted her friend warmly. Susan was happy to see her but there was a hint of perplexion in her face.

        "Susan? What's wrong? How can you not be beaming in front of all this delicious food?" Indeed, those taiyakis were heavenly. Euni went from auto pilot to savoring every last crumb. 

        "Hey Euni, remember when I told you that I was scouted before by the director of  Love and Dimensional War ?"

        "Of course I do! But you can't go cause we officers at UNION can't survive without your food."

        Susan smiled humbly. "I really do appreciate the business."

        "Did he come by to nag you again?" Euni pulled her arms back and clenched her fists. "Should I teach him a lesson?"

        "No, it's not that. Well, he did stop by as a customer today ..." Susan shifted hesitantly. "And I thought I saw an Inspector Chae look-a-like with him. Thing is, he had Ken’s glasses and dressed liked a celebrity, but when we met eyes for a second, he looked away immediately."

        "How suspicious." Euni struck a thinking pose, but instead of really thinking about it, she reached for another taiyaki. "These really are the best."

        "Maybe he's thinking of leaving UNION?"

        At those words, Euni almost choked. She gulped it all down in spite of her inner death. "My men never leave the line of duty!" Fervor struck her. How dare he interrupt this heavenly meal. "I’ll go teach him a lesson!"

        "Euni, wait!" 

        It took her no time to spot the filming crew. As much as she hated going out on reconnaissance missions, since she had to, she would make it fast. Along the way, Euni had donned her own disguise. Adventurous yellow scarf and zip up mask. And the centerpiece: lucky funny glasses. People looked at her weird but she paid them no mind. They didn't understand the essence of genius disguise.

"Is there no way we can find someone else in time?" Minwoo tried his best to speak in a deeply controlled voice.

        "Unfortunately, unless we find another skilled actress to replace her, we'll have to reschedule the shooting."

        It really was an unfortunate accident that the actress he was supposed to be acting with had twisted her ankle day of. And since this was an unofficial episode in the hit drama  Love and Dimensional War , it could be canceled at any time. Minwoo couldn't let that happen. No. Never. But there were few people he knew who could pull off the scenes they had been assigned. One of them was his superior Commander Song, but there was no way she would come out this far on her day off. His hair stood as a suspicious figure popped up on his radar. Minwoo grimaced and did a double take when  said  Commander Song bypassed the stage crew and grabbed him by the arm.

        "We need to talk," Commander Song informed him as she pulled him away.

        Minwoo was still in too much of a shock to react but when he came to his senses, he pulled her back the way they'd come. She may be his superior at work, and he would never have dared to be this forceful on duty, but today was their day off. They were off duty. He would get his way.

        "Director, I have found someone suitable to replace her. Euni Song. I can assure you that her skills are the real deal."

Love and Dimensional War: Love that Transcends Dimensions . It was the title of the special episode in the drama series that Euni would be acting in. She still couldn't believe it. Somehow, Inspector Chae had conned her into doing it. He had convinced her that it would be good experience for her dating life, or lack thereof. And he seemed ...  desperate . 

Minwoo held his breath when Commander Song came out of the dressing room. He would be lying if he said he'd never felt anything for her. It was true that he admired her as his superior, and that was that. But he would also be lying if he said that his heart wasn't beating crazy fast as Euni appeared from the doorway. It was simply crazy what the make up crew could do. Tomboyish Euni had been transformed into a beauty. 

        Though Minwoo had been expecting the job to be worth as much a pain as he was going to get paid, acting with Euni was surprisingly fun and he was enjoying it, though he couldn't let it show on his face. And Euni was also surprisingly taking the job seriously even if they had to redo a few scenes several times. His heart had taken enough damage, and they still hadn't gotten to the climax.

Minwoo knelt on one knee and produced a diamond ring. He locked her eyes, face serious yet vulnerable. It was quite the sight. Euni had expected herself to burst out in laughter but her body thought differently. Her heart was already beating a drum roll, a tune that she only ever enjoyed when she was on the run or in a shoot down.

        "Please marry me."

        Euni couldn't believe her ears. The three words that she thought she'd never be able to hear in her whole life had been spoken. Tears dotted her eyes and were soon streaming down her face uncontrollably. But before the lump in her throat could make way for her answer, a scream pierced through the perfectly sweet atmosphere.

"Yuri! Celine!" Sylvi Lee called after her friends. They were looking at a display case of jewelry at the front of the store. She held up a dazzling blue marble brooch when they looked up.

        "Oh Sylvi! That's beautiful!" Yuri Seo exclaimed, bumbling over full of excitement and energy. "I know my mother will love it." Then she saw the price and her face turned into a pout. "If only I was a Special Agent ..." But she instantly bounced back. "No, I will buy this!"        

        "Celine? What's wrong?" Sylvi asked when Celine Oh remained at a distance, face scrunched up in pain. 

        "Sylvi ... Yuri ... I can sense the thoughts of dimensional monsters wishing to launch an attack."

        "Huh?! Where?" her friends exclaimed, hurrying over to her side, expressions suddenly serious.

        Celine turned toward the exit of the store. "At the center of the mall."

The leap from the top of the floor to the bottom surprisingly did not hurt, in fact, it felt as if she had descended in a tenth of the Earth's gravity. And the sensation had felt so familiar.  Sylvi ! Sure enough, from the corner of her eyes, Euni spotted Sylvi, Yuri, and Celine at the scene. Sylvi had already taken control of the situation and given orders for Celine to work with the security to lead the civilians to safety while Yuri and herself took care of the dimensional monsters. By the time Inspector Chae came with her phase bullet gun, the case was as good as closed.

"Sylvi!" Yuri rang the doorbell to her friend's apartment.

        "Coming!" 

        "Oh, Celine, do you know how excited I am? The lastest special in  Love and Dimensional War  is airing tonight!"

        "Yes, Yuri, I know," Celine answered, face drawn in a smile. "I'm looking forward to watching it too."

        The three sat huddled together under a blanket in anticipation when the thirty second countdown began. When the special started, an image of an Inspector Chae look-a-like and Commander Song look-a-like appeared on the screen.

        "Hey, Sylvi, wasn't that the woman who jumped off the top floor of the mall?"

        "I'm not surprised."

        " Kyahhhhh ! It's Commander Song and Inspector Chae!"

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings fellow archivers! I hope you enjoyed my latest fan fiction. I wrote and entered this for the Closers Fan Fiction Contest but unfortunately it did not make it. I hope you'll give me the feed back that I need instead!


End file.
